User talk:Yuurei Dark
Hello uh welcome! Welcome hey dude, only here to say welcome and that Eletrockinesis is already taken :/ and we are gonna keep far from equalling some powers....as a example...Aru-ya's character uses Pyrokinesis already, so u get to find another power. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 00:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Heliokinesis' (ヘリアキネシズ Heriakinesizu lit. Solar Energy Ability) When ____ uses his Gourmet Cells, they produce molecular hydrogen, a chemical element that is able to emmit solar energy. ____ is able to emit the solar energy from several parts of his body, just one or from his entire body, he is then able to manipulate it in several ways. He is able to send waves made of solar energy out of his palms and with his closed fists ___ sends an massive wave of energy with a good destructive power, said power can dry an lake, additionaly he is able to send energy as he was cutting the wind with his hands as it sends solar slashes to hit the target. ____ can concentrates several particles of solar energy in his hands or fingers, then he throws said energy making it explode like a grenade burning the opponent and temporarily blinding them, the other method is that ___ approaches the enemy while holding the energy in his fingers and them he makes it shine brightly to blind and burn the opponent, this one is more effective on one-versus-one fights. ___ can literally ignites his lower body with solar energy particles then making a type of fire-light rocket which he can uses to fly to desired locations or tackle his opponents with high speed and strength, finally by turning all of his body to solar energy he can flies, attack, blind and burn his opponents by touch as well as travelling with a excessive speed. ___ is finally able to make certain objects by concentrating his hydrogen particles to form solar energy and shape them to make various different forms such as shining forks, shining knifes, shining swords and spears, with this he is able to hold them to use as close range combat. Thats what I got for the ability, feel free to use only what you want. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Just a reminder Yo Kidd, it's Bombkid here. Just a question: U gonna do the pages for your Zodiac ingredients? In case you forgot you wanted to do Leo and Pisces. Don't mean to sound or act like I'm being pushy, just asking cause I don't know if you remember. So yeah, that's all I wanted to ask; now I think I'll go knock at Alpha's door. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:07, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb ... Since you just automatically believe without knowing the other side, here's My version: Yes I did say an opinion on his blog but I did not do it directly onto his blog, we only did it on talk page. And also remember that You're the one who showed me that stupid blog in the first place, all because you were annoyed with him. You wanna leave and just never come back? I'm not gonna stop your decision, but It was never about me complaining about not having it my way, It was about how people utterly complain about everything just because it doesn't go the way They wanted. I never cared for it, I live for the enjoyment, good and bad, so I hope you remember that the next you just cut me off and don't even give me a damn listen on my side. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:28, March 14, 2015 (UTC) YEEESSS!!! [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 17:01, July 3, 2016 (UTC)